Exquisite Love
by Magama
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Tori es la chica ruda, y Jade la frágil? ¿Un historia de amor a primera vista? Entérate. Mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad.- Ni Victorius y sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Dan y Nickelodeon.

El oír el ruido del motor de su motocicleta era lo que mas le gustaba a Tori, el pasear, el casco era solo un obstáculo, porque al sentir el viento en su cara es simplemente magnifico, y mas cuando iba a gran velocidad.

Ella sabía que tenía que ir a la universidad esta mañana pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentirse libre, Tori siempre va a un lugar especial, su santuario, no era suyo pero ella lo quería como tal, un bosque con un pequeño lago a la afueras de la ciudad, para llegar a el tenia que recorrer un largo camino, pero valía la pena hacerlo, los pinos altos, los troncos frondosos, el pasto verde, el agua del lago tan cristalina era una imagen perfecta.

Tori rió un poco sacándose su chaqueta al recordar como había descubierto este lugar

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Jajajajajaja, ya se, ven pasa.- Tori oyó desde su habitación voces, más bien gritos en la entrada de su casa._

_-Holly, es más de media noche ¿Por qué llegas tan tard… quien es este tipo?.- Dijo Tori al notar que su madre tenía compañía, bueno era de esperarse, era así cada fin de semana-. Sabes que, no me digas nada, solo quiero saber por que no fuiste a mi obra.- Termino de decir con algo de molestia en su voz._

_-Hijaaap, ¿qué haces despierta a esta horap?.- dijo Holly, la madre de Tori, abrazada de la cintura de un hombre alto y una cabellera castaña larga._

_-No puede ser, estas borracha...de nuevo._

_-Borracha no Tori, feliz muy muy feliz, hip.- Dijo su madre alzando los brazos-. Como sea, hip, estaré arriba con Erick en.._

_-Raúl, me llamo Raúl.- Interrumpió el castaño en carcajadas._

_-Erick, Raúl, Juan, da igual haremos lo mismo.- Holly dijo esto apoyándose en el hombro de este-. Así que, ya sabes, mañana le dices a la cocinera que te haga el desayuno, y que… ¿Qué haces?.-Pregunto al ver como su hija se ponía unas botas negras y su chamarra del mismo color tomando las llaves de la motocicleta._

_-¿Acaso no ves o qué? me voy, no estaré aquí mientras tu estas con Juan._

_-Que me llamo Ra…- Cerro la boca cuando vio la feroz mirada de Tori._

_-Si es asip, no regreses hastap mañana, así no tendré que contener mis gem… emociones.- Dicho este agarró de la corbata a Raúl y se lo llevo hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras. _

_Tori no hizo más que rodar los ojos, y dirigirse al garaje para tomar su motocicleta deportiva negra, porque quería huir lo más rápido posible. Por fin paró su marcha cuando se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de su casa, es mas de la ciudad, bajó de su transporte estacionándolo un poco alejado de la carretera y vio como una pequeña ardilla se fue corriendo adentrándose al bosque por lo que parecía era un sendero hecho por los animales, Tori se fijo en su reloj de muñeca y solo habían pasado 2 horas desde que salió de su casa, "Supongo que mi madre sigue haciendo sus cosas con Pancho, Saúl, bah, lo que sea", así que decidió ir a ver a donde dirigía ese camino. _

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

"_Creo que algún día deberé agradecerle al multi-nombre", _pensó irónicamente Tori . Dio un largo suspiro, era un nuevo año, volver a ver a sus tontos compañeros de clase, a sus "queridos maestros" a los que tantos disgustos les causaba. No es que Tori sea mala en la escuela, la escuela es mala para ella _"Estúpida escuela, cuando me entere quien la inventó le daré un buen golpe en la cara"._

Una gota de agua cayó del cielo en su chaqueta de cuero negra, seguidas por otras que empezaron a caer con intensidad, "_genial, yo y mi grandiosa soberbia diciendo que no iba a llover este día"_, montó su moto plateada con detalles en negro con el propósito de ir a su departamento, si su departamento, ya no quería seguir viviendo en la casa de sus padres y los "amigos" de su mama, así que le pidió un lugar a su papa con el pretexto de irse haciendo autosuficiente, Tori realmente quería a su padre, pero èl siempre estaba en su trabajo o en viajes de negocios de la grandiosa empresa Vega, eran contadas las horas que lo veía en una semana, así que su madre podía aprovecharse de esa situación tanto como quisiera. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué no le dices de los amoríos de tu madre?, claro que lo hizo.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Dav, ¿Puedo pasar?.- Dijo una pequeña niña castaña de ojos marrones tocando la puerta del despacho del señor David Vega._

_-Mmmmm, claro Veguita pasa cariño.- Dijo David en tono alto para que Tori lo escuchase, sin apartar la vista de unas hojas que tenía en su escritorio._

_-Paaa, te he dicho que no me llames así.- La menor hacia un puchero falso mientras se adentraba ala oficina sentándose en unas sillas que estaban al frente de este._

_-Si si, lo siento.- Rio un poco el mayor.- ¿Qué se te ofrece hija?.- Todavía no le dirigía una mirada a la morena ya que se encontraba escribiendo en una libreta._

_-Padre, es algo muy importante, ¿Crees que podrías ponerme un poco de atención?.- Habló muy seria Tori._

_Y por primera vez desde que entró al despacho David alzó su mirada, movió si cabeza asintiendo con una sonrisa, pues le causó gracia la postura de la chiquilla, que se encontraba frunciendo el seño con los brazos cruzados, pero que le haya llamado Padre y no papá, pa ò Dav, significa que realmente era importante_

_-¿Qué pasa Veguita?_

_-Es sobre...- Bajó la mirada.- Es sobre mamá._

_-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa con ella cariño, pasó algo?.- Preguntó preocupado._

_-Si, es decir no, no, ella está bien, bueno es que ella hace cosas…- Dijo Tori cabizbaja._

_-oh, ¿Qué tipo de cosas?.- David de relajó al escuchar que estaba bien._

_-Mamá viene muy tarde a casa casi todas las noches y …_

_-Es normal cielo, ella como yo también trabaja, pero si te sientes sola, hablare con ella para que este más tiempo contigo.- Interrumpió sonriendo el mayor._

_-No es eso, ella, mmm ella… ¡Viene con tipos raros!.- Dijo lo ultimo cerrando los ojos y casi en un grito, el moreno se quedó mirándola sin comprender incitándola a continuar.- Ella viene muy, muy, cariñosa con ellos, y le dice cosas raras, y le da besos, y yo se que no se debe de hacer eso, porque tu eres su esposo, y solo puede hacer eso contigo, y cuando yo le dije algo se enojo y me dijo que no te dijera nada porque me iba a castigar pero yo no sabía si debía decirte o no, hasta que lancé una moneda al azar y cayó cruz, y esa era la opción de venir aquí contigo..- Levantó su vista a su padre y lo encontró frunciendo el seño y cerrando muy fuerte sus puños, ver así a su padre no era normal, ni cuando hacia alguna travesura se mostraba como ahora.- ¿Papá esta….-Paró su pregunta al ver como se levantaba dándole un estruendoso golpe a su escritorio dando pasas firmes a la sala de su casa donde es encontraba su mamá. Lo siguió, y escuchó gritos por parte de sus padres. Después de un tiempo se calmaron Holly habló._

_-En serio amor, no sé qué piensa Victoria, y porque me hace esto, sabes que te amo, y ¡Jamás, jamás te haría algo así!.- Dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros._

_-¿Quieres que desconfie de las palabra de una niña de 12 años?.- Se quitó las manos de su esposa._

_-¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos de ser infiel?.- Volvió a poner sus manos en los hombros.- Ya sabes cómo son los niños, a veces traigo a compañeros de trabajo a celebrar cuando terminamos un proyecto, y seguro lo malentendió._

_- Ella dijo que te vio dándole besos.- Respondió mirándola a los ojos._

_-¿Qué? Claro que no, de seguro vio mal, además como era en las noches debió haber estado adormilada, créeme yo no te haría eso mi vida._

_-Sí, tienes razón, eso debió haber sido.- Terminó diciendo dándole un beso._

_-Dav, no estoy mintiendo yo se..._

_-¡Victoria!.- Dijo el moreno.- No quiero que confundas lo que hace tu madre, ella es una mujer de bien, no andes malinterpretando nada, ella me ama, yo la amo, así son las cosas, respétala._

_En ese momento Tori supo que de verdad su padre estaba ciego de amor, no le haría cambiar de parecer, ella se molestó en decirle, él no le creyó, no volvería a tratar de ayudarlo, es una lástima que este con una mujer como Holly, ahora tendría que soportar todo lo que hacía._

_-Cree lo que quieras, David, me voy a mi alcoba.- Dijo en tono enojado y triste subiendo las escaleras._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Tori iba llegando a la ciudad la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte e intensa, el trafico estaba horrible, pero gracias a sus técnicas de manejo, que no son muy precisamente legales, podía avanzar más rápido, aun faltaban varias calles para llegar a su hogar cuando un hueco en su estomago se hizo presente "_Tengo hambre, y hoy es el dia libre a la cocinera, supongo que deberé ir a buscar un restaurant" _ , entonces recordó que sus amigos habían comentado sobre una cafetería ala que habían ido la noche pasada donde servían un café realmente delicioso, llamada "Exquisite Love"…_" QUE CURSI, si no fuera porque es el lugar más cerca que hay y que estoy muriendo de hambre, jamás iría". _ Doblo en la siguiente esquina y se dispuso a marchar a la dirección que asombrosamente recordó, ya que digamos, Tori no tiene buena memoria. Hasta que estacionó la motocicleta, pudo apreciar como las personas había personas corriendo tratando de evitar mojarse, y buscando refugio en locales de venta.

Al entrar a la cafetería sonó una campanilla que estaba arriba de la puerta, se asombro al ver que el lugar en verdad era muy acogedor, aunque pequeño y había mucha gente, de hecho el lugar estaba lleno a excepción de mesas, así que decidió optar por la que estaba pegada la ventana, de inmediato un camarero se acercó a ella pidiéndole la orden, más o menos.

-Linda señorita, ¿Qué le puedo servir a una preciosura como usted?.- Dijo el mozo con un una sonrisa que Tori odio al instante, estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de comentarios, es decir, ella es muy hermosa, lo tenía claro, pero los recuerdos que había tenido hace unos momentos la ponía de malas ganas.

-Un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate…-Dijo viendo el menú.

-¿Necesita de otro servicio más?- Pregunto el joven en tono coqueto, y ¡BAM! explotò la bomba.

-Sí, un…¡Lárgate ya, o te parto las bolas!.- Dijo la latina molesta.

- Vamos, no tienes que hacerte la difícil y si quieres lo de las bolas pues lo puedes hacer pero con otra cosa.

-Y si quieres se lo puedes decir a alguien que no sea tan gay como yo.- Tori carcajeo un poco al ver la reacción del camarero, que casi se caía de espaldas.

-Claro señorita, ahora mismo le traigo su pedido.- Menciono el camarero cuando se reincorporó para después marcharse.

Después de unos minutos la mesa que se encontraba desocupada se lleno por unos muchachos que al parecer iban en una cita doble. La morena volteo hacia afuera de la ventana para ver como las gotas de agua resbalan sobre el cristal, diviso a una familia, o al menos eso supuso, ya que iba un señor tomada de la mano de una pequeña niña rubia, y esta sostenía la de una señora igual a ella, la nostalgia la invadió, pero por suerte el camarero que por su fortuna era otro le llevo su almuerzo con mucha gentileza, en cuanto su plato con el pastel toco la mesa, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, dejan pasar a la chica más linda de Tori en su vida ha visto …


	2. Capitulo 2: Amistad

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- No soy dueña de Victorious, son de Dan y Nick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos:<strong>

Llevo dando vueltas y vueltas, y no puedo encontrar el salón de clases, mi primer día y llegaré tarde genial, creo que tengo que pedir indicaciones, muy bien, no es tan difícil, suena calmada, todo normal, solo una pequeña conversación, es una escuela normal, enseñan arte y ya, todos son muy talentosos, ¿Y si no encajo aquí?, no, no, no, debo mostrarme tranquila. Suspiro, tomo valor, veo un chico de tez morena, vestido muy relajado con jeans sueltos y una camisa azul arremangada, su pelo lo lleva en una coleta, camina con su vista clavada en el Peraphon, bien aquí vamos.

-Hey hola!.- Digo sonriendo uniéndome a un lado de él en su caminata, muy bien soné tranquila, pero él… ¿Me ignoró?, no no, tal vez no me escuchó.- Hola, disculpa.- No recibo respuesta, no puede ser me está ignorando, pero cuando estoy a punto de reprocharle noto que lleva sus audífonos puestos, me rio de mi, alzo mi mano hasta su oreja y de un tiron le quito un auricular de su oreja derecha y vuelvo a repetir un poco más alto.- ¡DISCULPA!.- Oh por Dios.- Yo… yo… lo siento, no era mi intención, perdona.- Digo súper apenada, del susto que le di, dio un salto y chocó contra una chica que venía caminando detrás de nosotros, esta tenía un refresco en su mano haciendo que cayera sobre el moreno. Bien… no digo, lo que hice resultó mal, pero él no se molesto porque empezó a reír y yo hago lo mismo. Saco un pañuelo de mi mochila y se lo ofrezco, gustoso lo toma.

-Tranquila, me han dicho muchas veces que no debo caminar escuchando música, pero es imposible, la amo, soy André Harrys.- Dice sonriendo y estirando su mano hacia mí.

-Hola André, Soy Jadelyn West, pero puedes decirme Jade.- Con el mismo gesto estrecho su mano con la mía, algo me dice que me llevare bien con él.

-Muy bien Jade, puedes decirme el porqué del honor de tener un baño de soda.- Habla burlón, soltando mi mano.

-De verdad lo siento André.- Digo cabizbaja.

- No hay problema, tengo un cambio en mi casillero. Cueste creerlo o no, no es la primera vez que me pasa.-Dice como si estuviera recordando algo.

Bueno eso me hace sentir menos culpable.

-Quería preguntarte por el salón del profesor Si..Sak, Sik.-¡Rayos lo olvidé!

-¿Sera Sikowitz?

-Si ese mismo.- Digo poniendo mi mano en mi frente.

-Oh, pues al parecer tenemos la misma clase, pero él es muy conocido, eso me hace pensar que no estuviste aquí el año pasado ¿O me equivoco?.- Dice dándose aire de superioridad.

Decido seguirle el juego y respondo.

-Waw, usted tiene un sentido de deducción muy acertado, joven Harrys.- Digo riendo un poco.

- Lo sé, lo sé, intento no presumirlo. Pues como usted es nueva aquí señorita West.-Hace una pausa dramática- BIENVENIDA A HOLLYWOD ARTS!- Extiende sus brazos al aire.-hoy seré su guía escolar, pero claro si es de su agrado.- Dice dudoso.

Normalmente los chicos me hablan solo para salir conmigo, pero en André no veo ninguna intención más allá de amistad, en realidad el chico da muy buena impresión, no puedo rechazar una oportunidad así, ocupo de su ayuda.

-Claro que si André, me ayudarías mucho.- Respondo sonriendo.

Cuando él iba a decir algo más el timbre sonó, cortando nuestra charla.

-Muy bien Jade, a clase.

…

Llegamos a penas a tiempo al salón, Andre y yo nos sentamos juntos, uno al lado del otro, vi como este saludó a algunos chicos que estaban atrás de nuestros asientos pero no pude apreciarlos por que el ¿Profesor? acaba de llegar. ¿Este tipo es el profesor?

-Hola, buenos dias clase, me conocen yo soy Sikowitz su profesor de actuación y literatura del arte, pues ahora empieza un nuevo ciclo escolar, y veo una hermosa cara nueva. Señorita West, muchas gracias por su obsequio de dos dólares en el estacionamiento, no era necesario, pero se le agradece.- Dijo dándole un sorbo al agua de su coco.

-¿Por qué le diste dos dólares?.- Me pregunta André en un susurro acercándose a mi oído.

-Pensé que era un vagabundo.- Le respondo. El moreno asiente comprendiéndolo.

-Bien, antes que nada, les tomaré lista de asistencia.-Dice Sikowitz, sacando un folder con los nombres del grupo.- Robbie Shapprio?

-Presente.- Respondió un joven de gafas con apariencia de nerd. ¿Y trae una marioneta?

-¿Acaso la lista no tiene que ser en orden alfabético?.- Pregunto a Harrys.

-Sikowitz cree que le pone emoción y así hace que los estudiantes estén atentos pues no saben cuando dirá su nombre y …

-Andre Harrys?.

-Presente.- Solo se limito a encoger los hombros y sonreírme. Que profesor tan peculiar.

-Catherine Valetine?.

-Soy Cat.- Responde haciendo pucheros una chica pelirroja, que estaba sentada delante mío.

-¿Cómo gato en inglés?- Se me sale la pregunta, y voltea hacia mí, pude ver que es muy linda, tiene unos grande ojos color café.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?.- Pregunta un poco alterada.

-No, nada, amo los gatos.- Le digo sonriendo.

-Si yo también, son tan lindos.- Responde riendo. Y volteando hacia el frente.

Después de preguntar por unas personas más..

-Becker Oliver?

-Presente.- Dijo una voz a las puertas del salón. El chico que entra es muy guapo, tiene una larga cabellera café, ojos marrones, viene bien vestido, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta igual y una camisa a cuadros verde debajo de esta arremangándosela.

-Llegas tarde en tu primer día Beck.- Dice Sikowitz.- Creo que ya se los motivos habidos y por haber, siéntate y guarda silencio.

-Ñe, como sea.- Responde con un café en la mano, y sentándose a mi derecha, Dios, ¿Ya dije que amo el café? ¿no?Pues lo amo. Es el néctar de los dioses, muero por tomar, saliendo de clases compraré uno.- Mmmm ¿quieres?.- Pregunta Beck estirando la bebida hacia mí, ¿Por qué me ofrece? ¿Cuánto tiempo quede mirándolo?, oh no, a de pensar que soy una rarita acosadora, niego con la cabeza, el ríe un poco, y agita la bebida.-Aah si, ¿Segura?- ¿a quién engaño? claro que quiero. Sonrío y acepto gustosa, dejo que el líquido caliente pase por mi garganta y lo disfruto mucho.- Soy Becker, pero puedes decir Beck, y el café es todo tuyo.

-Oh, muy amable, soy Jade, y el café esta delicioso.- Le digo sonriendo.

-Beck, te dije que guardaras silencio.-Dice el amante de los cocos. El alza las manos en señal que entiende y moviendo la cabeza. El profesor sigue pasando lista.

-Victoria Vega?.- Un silencio se notó por un segundo, y se oyeron murmullos.- Tori?, no vino.- Dice Sikowitz con los labios fruncidos.

-Oh que mal, Tori no vino.- Dijo Cat a André.- Yo quería contarle lo que me pasó esta mañana con mi hermano.- Su voz se notó desanimada.

-Ya la conoces rojita, siempre falta el primer día.

-¿Qué pasó con tu her… mmm mmh- No puedo terminar la pregunta porque una mano cubrió mi boca, pero que.. es Beck.

-Por favor, no le preguntes, por el bien de todos.- Me dice suplicante y burlón. Yo asiento y me suelta.

-Gracias por eso Beck.-Le dice André con una sonrisa y relajando los hombros. Yo lo miro con cara de confusión- Te explico luego.- Supongo que notó mi duda.

-¿Quién es Tori?.- Al parecer es muy popular.

-Ya lo conocerás es genial.- Menciona la pelirroja.

-Oh, espero llevarme bien con ella.

-Bien son todos-Dice el maestro- la actividad de hoy será…- Pero es interrumpido por Robbie

-Oiga, le falto nombrar a Rex.- Volteo a todos lados pero según yo, todos habían sido nombrados y solo falto la chica Vega.

-Claro, claro, lo olvidé, lo siento.

-Como su cordura.- Dijo la marioneta que traiga el chico sentado en el regazo.

-Rex Shappiro?

-Presente.- Okeeeey, ¿soy la única que piensa que esto es anormal?

…

A pesar que el profesor es muy _peculiar_, la clase fue verdaderamente entretenida, primero decía algo muy raro y al final daba una explicación profunda dándole sentido a todo.

…

Llega la hora del almuerzo y todos se levantan de sus asientos, yo hago lo mismo y espero a que Andre guarde sus apuntes, ya que él será "mi guía escolar".

-¿Preparada?.- Pregunta poniéndose su mochila en el hombro.

-Más que eso.- Respondo sonriente.

Por lo que el moreno me explico, hay una sala para cada talento, como el de música, es un salón especializado, para que el sonido no se distorsione, me mostró el escenario principal, era enorme, la librería era genial, seguro pasaría un tiempo ahí, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la sala donde había un hermoso piano de cola, que según Andre casi nadie venia ya que era muy raro cuando este lugar se encontraba abierto, ese día habíamos tenido suerte. En el Café Asfalto. Sentados en un merendero se encuentran Cat, Beck, Robbie y Rex. Si no mal entendí a Harrys tenía que tratar a la marioneta como una persona normal, por "trastornos mentales" del nerd. Nos acercamos a ellos y nos sentamos.

-Jade eres muy pálida ¿Por qué? pareces vampiro, como la película que vi el viernes, casi no me gusta el género de terror pero a Tori le encantan las películas asi, yo prefiero ver películas de otro tipo como la de La Sirenita, ¿La has visto?oh si no, puedes ir a mi casa, y compramos palomitas, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar por que se llaman así? es decir, ni siquiera tienen formas de palomas, y cuando las como no puedo evitar imaginar que estoy comiendo pajaritos y eso me hace sentir mal, pero son deliciosas y sin ellas las películas no son lo mismo… oh, Holis- Termina diciendo enseñando sus relucientes dientes.

-Emmm, hola,claro.- Digo aun procesando toda la información- me gustan las palomitas y las películas.

- Oye, yo también tengo esa duda, ¿Por qué eres tan pálida?- Pregunta Beck comiendo un burrito.

-Si es cierto.- Se mete a la conversación Rex.- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Bueno mi madre es de Europa, supongo que lo herede, y mis primeros diez años estuve viviendo en Italia y Francia, hasta que tuve que ir a Rusia, en donde viví tres, después mi padre quiso que estudiara sobre la culturas de Asia así que fui a Japón y estuve allí mmm dos años, me costó un poco aprender ese idioma pero cuando me adapte, mis padres decidieron regresar a Europa y fuimos a España, vivi 4 años ahí, y pues en Estados Unidos llevó aproximadamente, mmm 9 meses.- Digo dando un largo suspiro y tomando agua de mi botella, cuando volteo a verlos levanto una ceja pues todos me están mirando muy raro y con la boca abierta.- Esto, em, ¿Qué ocurre?..- No recibo respuesta, reflexiono un poco y recuerdo que esto pasó en mí otra escuela, esperare a que hablen.

-Woow- Fue lo que escuche de todos al unisono.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?.- Cuestiona el titiritero.

-Hablo seis, el ingles lo aprendí desde pequeña, pues según mis padres es un idioma muy importante.

-Eso es asombroso, ¿acaso eres un robot?.- me dice Andre y por su comentario todos reimos.

-Yehi, Jade es un robot.- Cat alza sus brazos como festejo.

-Eso quiere decir que eres súper dotada.- Afirma Beck.

-Podrían no decirle a los demás, me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros.- Digo tímida, pues siempre me han visto inalcanzable de tener un amistad conmigo, y ya no quiero eso, quiero tener amigos, ser normal, no es mi culpa ser así. Al parecer ellos notaron mi incomodidad pues solo asintieron y cambiaron de tema hablando de diferentes coas, pero muy divertidas.

…

Ya acabaron las clases y muero de hambre, lo admito, fue mala idea no comer en la hora del almuerzo. Le preguntare a André en donde hay un lugar cerca para comer.

-Hey Harrys! ¿Donde hay una cafetería o lonchería?, muero de hambre.

-Claro, hace dias fui con los chicos a una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí, se llama _**Exquisite Love**_, vende pastelillos deliciosos, y un café increíble, si gustas puedo acompañarte.- Me propone el moreno. Como no decirle no, si ha sido tan amable conmigo, lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptar.

-Claro Andre, pero eso sí, déjame pagar a mi.

-Si yo soy el caballero Jade.- Los dos empezamos a reír y el celular de Harrys empieza sonar, y el responde.- Abuela ¿Qué pasa?...¿Qué hiciste qué?¿Por que golpeaste mi computadora con un bate?...¿Unas personas adentro?.. Abuela ese era mi protector de pantalla, una fotografía mía… si bien, voy para allá.- Dicho esto colgó y se guardo en su Peraphon en el bolsillo del pantalón.-Lo siento Jade tengo que ir con mi abuela.

-No importa descuida, podemos ir luego.-Respondo un poco triste. Él se pone a escribir en un papelito que saco del bolsillo de enfrente de los jeans y me lo entrega.

-Esta es la dirección, no puedes no ir, nos vemos mañana.- Me dice sonriendo. Los dos nos dirigimos a la salida después de guardar unos libros en los casilleros.

-Gracias por todo Andre.- Le digo dándole un abrazo. Me hace un movimiento con su cabeza despidiéndose de mi.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Y veo como se aleja.

Empiezo mi marcha hacia _**Exquisite love**_, AAGH, quiero café. Después de unas cuadras llego y estaciono mi auto deportivo rojo, me dirijo a la puerta principal y al entrar suena una campanilla…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR: Espero que les guste:D, intentare actualizar en menos de cuatro dias, gracias por su apoyo.<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3: El Encuentro,

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- Victorious no me pertenece, no hago la historia por dinero, solo por diversión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo tres:<strong>

Atracción, si eso, atracción, es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, pff, si eso es, una hermosa chica pelinegra, de tez muy blanca, de espectacular figura, y ojos grises azulados preciosos, con carnosos labios rosas no puede ser querida por mí, por Dios, soy Tori Vega, concéntrate. Ignórala, seeh, ignorarla, así me sacaré estas cursilerías de mi cabeza. Pero ñeem, observarla un poco mas no me hará daño. Miro como ella busca una mesa vacía o un lugar en la barra para sentarse pero todo está lleno, a excepción de la silla que está enfrente de mí, ahora se dirige al estúpido camarero de hace unos momentos y empieza a decirle algo que no logro escuchar por la distancia en la que estamos, el tonto voltea su mirada hacia mí y vuelve a ella, oh no, no, no, no, no se sentara delante de mí, me abstengo rotundamente, ¿Dónde están los abogados cuando se necesitan?. Él y ella vienen caminando en dirección hacia mí, compórtate tranquila.

-Di.. disculpe.- Dice el mozo con nerviosismo, es de esperase el estúpido quería coger conmigo y yo le digo que soy gay, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro por recordar la cara que puso.- La joven dice que si puede sentarse con usted por que como ve el lugar está lleno.

-Oh, ¿y porque si la joven quiere sentarse conmigo porque no me lo pide ella?.- Digo en tono seguro, ella se encuentra cabizbaja, levanta su cara y ahora veo con más detenimiento sus ojos, oh por Dios, esos ojos, son como el mar, azules y muy profundos.- Siéntate.- Salió de mis labios en apenas un susurro, caí en cuenta de que me estaba viendo como tonta y trate de que sonara como si estuviera molesta, ella dudo unos segundo pero se sienta delante de mí.

Recargo mi cabeza en mis nudillos para descansar y con mi otra mano tecleo en mi Peraphone, para tratar de no tomarle importancia a la hermosa chica que tengo a menos de un metro de mi.

-¿Qué va a ordenar?.- Dice el camarero.

-Una rebanada de pay de queso y un café negro con dos de azúcar. – Responde con una sonrisa entregándole la carta del menú, su voz es tan linda.

-Enseguida se lo traigo.- Y se va, dejándonos solas.

La chica pálida saca de su mochila un libro y lo pone a la altura de su cara, parece que esta ciega ¿Por qué se lo pone tan cerca?. Y miro el título del libro "_Querido Jonh", _lo conozco a la perfección, Cat me lo regaló en un cumpleaños mío, aunque yo le dije que no leía cursilerías me hizo prometerle que lo haría, y solo ella tiene el encanto para hacer lo que me diga, mi sorpresa fue grande pues me gusto mucho, pero la estúpida película la arruinó, cambian la historia demasiado.

Volteo hacia la ventana y veo como la lluvia sigue igual o más fuerte que antes, suspiro y volteo hacia enfrente de mí y la mirada de la pelinegra se encuentra con la mía, pero rápidamente la vuelve hacia el libro. Okeeey? Que fue eso?.

-Aquí tiene su orden señorita- Dice amablemente el hombre que también a mi me había traído mi comida, aaah mi comida, me había olvidado de ella, doy una cucharada a mi pastel, mmm, debo admitir que la comida si esta deliciosa, exquisita.

Me concentro solo en el plato y vaso que tengo para evitar verla, pero después de 15 minutos acabo mi comida, y veo como la chica deja dinero en la mesa, guarda su libro y sale del lugar, doy un suspiro y hago lo mismo, cuando llego a la puerta del lugar le dirijo una mirada matadora al estúpido mozo, y suelto una pequeña carcajada porque se le cae el pedido que traía en la charola. Cuando estoy saliendo por la puerta mi Peraphon comienza a sonar, una sonrisa de malicia aparece en mi rostro.

-Hola Stefanny, preciosa ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?.- Le digo poniendo mi aparato en la oreja derecha, la mujer con la que hablo es una diosa.

-Victoria Vegaaa, cuánto tiempo sin escucharte… ire al grano, mi esposo se fue de viaje y regresa hasta dentro de dos dias, ¿Vienes?.

-Sin falta ya me conoces.-Miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.- Estaré en tu casa en 30 minutos, si es que esta lluvia no me retrasa.

-Te espero con los brazos abiertos, chaooo.-Termina la llamada.

Genial, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, desahogarme. Cuando llego a mi motocicleta veo un auto deportivo rojo muy lujoso, y a la chica pálida de hace unos momentos intentando encender el coche, pero sus intentos fallan y veo con gracia como golpea el volante ocasionado que el claxon suene. Bien, veremos que resulta. Me acerco al lado del copiloto y doy tres golpecillos en la ventana de la puerta, la chica de toma un momento y baja la ventanilla.

-Mmmmm.. Puedo ayudarte?.- Le digo ¿desde cuándo hago yo esto?

-Si resultas ser mecánica, si me ayudarías bastante.- Responde con una tímida sonrisa.

-Veremos que puedo hacer, ayúdame con el capo.- Se agacha un poco para quitarle el seguro.

Cuando era pequeña en mis tiempos libres me iba con Cesar, el chofer de la familia, ese tipo es genial, por mi el seria mi segundo padre, me enseñó mucho sobre autos, desde lo más básico hasta lo complicado, el me ayudo para aprender a manejar, y gracias a él descubrí mi amor por la velocidad.

Me acerco a la parte delantera del coche y levanto el capo para revisar el motor o algún tipo de falla o cable suelto o que este en mal estado.

-Enciende el motor!.- le digo en voz alta para que me escuche, ya que la lluvia sigue molestando.

Obedece y en efecto solo había un cable que estaba zafado, no requiere esfuerzo en colocarlo en su posición y ajustarlo.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.-Y esta vez el motor se mantiene encendido. Listo, bajo la tapa con un poco de fuerza para que se cierre y me dirijo al espacio que hay entre mi vehículo y este auto. La pelinegra se baja con una gran sonrisa.- Creo que es todo.- Bajo mi vista a mis manos y veo que las manche de aceite.

-Oh, toma.-Me dice extendiéndome un pañuelo de tela blanco con las iniciales _JW_ bordados en una esquina, yo lo tomo.- Muchas gracias de verdad, no me hubiera gustado ir caminado con esta lluvia a mi casa.

-No hay problema, bueno, adiós, no me gustaría que el clima empeore.- Y me monto en mi motocicleta.

-Si yo igual, mmm, gracias también por lo del lugar en el café, fuiste muy amable.- Dice cabizbaja,

Por Dios, tengo que irme, esta chica esta alborotando mis hormonas al máximo. Coloco mi llave doy vuelta y enciendo mi transporte, provocando ese ruido en el motor que tanto me gusta. Cambio de marcha y me alejo a toda velocidad. Mi cuerpo se siente muy cansado. Me estaciono y saco mi Peraphon y reviso en mi agenda para marcar.

-Hola.

-Se cancela Stefanny.- Y finalizo mi llamada. Se que querrá explicaciones, pero quien se cree para exigirme algo.

Solo quiero llegar, acostarme en mi cama y dormir, dormir mucho. Solo espero no enfermarme no estoy de humor para eso, estúpida lluvia. Llego al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivo y dejo mi moto dándole unas palmadas.

-Buena tarde señorita.- Me saluda la recepcionista, hace tiempo que se me insinúa, no estoy para eso.

-Ñee.- Le digo moviendo mi mano en forma de saludo. Me acerco al elevador, y presiono el botón del piso donde vivo. Por fin, descanso. Meto la llave en la perilla de puerta y la abro.

-TORII!.- Recibo una fuerza hacia mí haciendo que casi caiga de espaldas pero logro sostenerme.

-Cat, te he dicho que no me sorprendas así.- Maldición esta niña terminará matándome de un infarto.-¿Qué haces aquí?.- A veces me arrepiento de darle una replica de la llave.

-No fuiste hoy a la escuela y quería saber como estabas.- Me dice separándonos para romper el abrazo.-¿Quieres que me vaya?.-Le revuelvo el pelo, sabiendo que eso la hace enojar, y sonrío cuando hace un puchero, sé muy bien que eso la enojar.

-Claro que no, y ya conoces el plan ¿A quién le toca elegir la película?.- Digo quitándome las botas y la chaqueta.

- A miii, pero antes que nada vete a bañar que pescaras un resfriado, estas toda empapada, yo hago las palomitas.

-Como ordene jefa.- Me voy al cuarto de baño.

-Así me gustan que me obedezca rápido.- Me grita desde la cocina. Suelto una pequeña risa, y suspiro, Cat siempre me hace olvidarme de si estoy cansada, triste o enojada, esa chica es genial.

Adiós tarde para dormir. Hola tarde de películas con mi mejor amiga. Pero Cat no logra sacarme a la hermosa chica pálida.

…

-oh, por cierto Tori.- Me habla Cat rompiendo el silencio, nos encontrábamos ya sentadas en el sofá, cubriéndonos con una manta. ¿La Película? _Buscando a Nemo_, típico de ella.

-Que ocurre?.- Me llevo un puñado de palomitas a mi boca.

-Llego una chica nueva a Hollywod Arts…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: Si ya se, tarde mucho, pero es que enferme y la maldita escuela no me deja en paz ):<strong>


	4. Capitulo 4: Sus ojos

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo cuatro**

-Y como se llama?.- Pregunte curiosa.

-Como se llama quien?

-La chica nueva, Cat.

-Oh, llego una chica nueva a Hollywood Arts.- Dice sonriente, y siento que pierdo la paciencia.

-Si Cat, llego una chica nueva. ¿Cómo es ella?.- Pregunto masajeando mi sien.

-¿Cómo es quién?

-La chi….- tomo una buena bocanada de aire.- nadie Cat, sigamos viendo la película.- Digo dándole unos leves golpecitos con la palma de la mano abierta en su cabeza, hace un pequeño puchero pero obedece.

Continuamos viendo la película entre risas, peleas por saber quien sería la siguiente de ir a hacer palomitas a la cocina, llantos, y más risas. La tarde se fue volando y rápidamente la noche se hizo presente.

- Mmmmmggh, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- dice mi amiga pelirroja cuando se levanta del sofá y se estira jalando sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo ver su pequeño ombligo y soltando un bostezo.

-¿Vendrá tu hermano por ti o quieres que te…

-¡NO!- Me interrumpe- No volveré a subir de nuevo a un vehículo donde tus manos estén en el volante, Tori- Me señala con su dedo índice, con el seño un poco fruncido. Yo solté una carcajada ahogada.

-Vamos Cat no fue para tanto.- le digo encogiendo mis hombros.

-¿NO FUE PARA TANTO?!.-Repite incrédula, alzando los brazos.- casi mandan al ejército, la CIA, el FBI porque creían que éramos terroristas escapando de la policía.

Esta bien tal vez tenga un poco de razón aunque suene loco, les contare un poco de la historia del porque Cat no quiere que la lleve. Hace unos meses, ella tenía una obra en un teatro reconocido de la ciudad, de la cual sería la protagonista, si la protagonista, aunque es un poco distraída, ella es una gran actriz y cantante, debo reconocer, pero claro, no mejor que yo. Bien en que iba, aah si, yo estaba en su casa ensayando y ayudándola en las escenas importantes, el teatro quedaba a una hora de camino en auto, su papá tenia viaje de negocios, así que su mamá la llevaría y se quedaría durante la obra y por consecuencia nos traería de regreso. Peroooo, su madre tuvo que llevarse el auto para ir al hospital porque su hermano tuvo la maravillosa idea de que si comía relleno de peluche se convertiría en un gran oso abrazable y pachoncito. Los Valentine son algo especiales. En fin, su mamá me pidió que la llevara en mi motocicleta y yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar, "Tengan cuidado" nos dijo despidiéndonos con su mano desde el auto y se desapareció cuando doblo en la esquina de la calle. Para resumir, se nos hizo tarde, eran las 7:34 pm y la función empezaba a las 8:00 pm, no cabe mencionar que los actores tenían que estar 20 minutos antes, así que emprendí mi marcha a máxima velocidad, me pase uno que otro alto, varios semáforos en rojos y tres patrullas detrás de nosotras, bueno, lo importante es que llegamos con vida.

No paso más que por una infracción, y algo de ocasionar alboroto o algo así.

-Okey, tal vez me pase un poco.- Me manda una mirada reprochadora.-¿Qué te parece si como recompensa te quedas a dormir aquí?.

-Yehi!, pijamda. oh si.- responde con una gran sonrisa dando saltos de alegría. Y antes de que pueda decir algo sale corriendo hacia mi habitación.

-CAT!, te he dicho que dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes!.- Grito mientras me dirijo caminando hacia donde ella esta.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me gusta ese lugar.- Dice desde mi cuarto de baño donde supongo que se está poniendo una de sus pijamas, la mitad de la ropa de mi armario es mía y la otra suya. Por más que diga algo, sé que no hare que se vaya, así que opto por derribarme sobre mi amada cama.

Se preguntaran como es que Cat, la chica infantil, inmadura, adicta a lo dulce y rosa se hizo mi mejor amiga, y aunque la historia me es muy vergonzosa se lo hare saber.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_-Aaaauch.- gritó una pequeña castaña al caer de su bicicleta de color celeste. Una leve cortada de hizo presente en su rodilla, se sentó sobre el césped del parque estirando una pierna y doblando la lastimada.- Estúpida bici.- Exclamó examinando la herida._

_-Que no sepas andar en una no significa que sea estúpida._

_Levantó su cabeza para ver una pequeña chica con un vestido rosa con verde de ojos cafés, y pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas acercándose para arrodillarse delante de ella con un pañuelo para luego colocarlo en su rodilla, haciendo que un leve ardor apareciera._

_-No pedí tu ayuda._

_-Un gracias no estaría mal.- Responde con una sonrisa y finalmente sus miradas se cruzan. Haciendo que las dos sonrieran, pero la que estaba herida apartó la suya._

_-Repito, no pedí tu ayuda. Además ¿Qué te hace creer que no se andar en una?_

_-No se, tal vez, las cien veces que te he visto caer desde que llegue aquí.-Evita reír cuando ve un pequeño sonrojo en la otra chiquilla. -Sabes? yo podría ayudarte en eso.- dice señalando la bicicleta tirada aun lado de ellas._

_-Tú? sabes andar en una? .- Y hasta en ese entonces se dio cuenta que un poco alejada esta también una bici de color rosa con una pequeña canastita adelante del volante con un moño atado en el centro._

_La pequeña del vestido se levanta y corre hacia ella, y en un instante se encuentra dando vueltas rápidamente alrededor de la castaña que aun se encontraba sentada, mirándola con asombro._

_Se bajo de la bicicleta para retomar la posición anterior._

_-Me llamo Cat.- Dijo con una sonrisa la de coletas._

_Después de unos breves momentos de silencio la otra niña responde._

_-Gracias por tu ayuda Cat, soy Tori.- Y hace el mismo gesto que ella._

_-Pues, en marcha Tori, que parece que tienes mucho que aprender._

_-Oye!.- Reprocha jugando y riendo pues sabía que era verdad._

_Toda la tarde Cat estuvo ayudando a Tori y toda otra semana, y otra, y otra, y otra…_

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-En que piensas, Tori?.- Pregunta una voz chillona.

-En las cincuentas formas de esconder el cadáver de una pelirroja.- Responde con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando fijamente el techo cuando un grito se hizo presente.

-Mala.- Me dice sacándome la lengua.- Bien, le hablare a mamá para decirle que me quedare contigo.

-Yep.

-Tori?

-Mmmm…

-Hay una cucaracha en tu cabeza.

-Aaaaaaagh.- Grito fuertemente sacudiéndome por completo cuando escucho una risilla, y me calmo para comprobar de que era mentira.- Tuuuu.-Digo señalándola con mi dedo índice y el ceño muy fruncido.- Date por muerta.- Digo con enojo fingido.

-No Tori no.- Dice dando lentamente dos pasos hacia tras para luego echarse a correr e iniciar una persecución por todo mi apartamento.

…

Definitivamente el sonido que más odio es el de mi alarma.

7:00 am. Gruño retorciéndome en mi cama quedando boca arriba pero no me levanto y cierro mis ojos tratando de recobrar el sueño. Pero siento como un dedo me picotea mi mejilla molestamente, me limito a gruñir más sonoramente para que se detenga, pero no cesa.

-Cat! un piquete mas y te tiro por la ventana!.

-Yehi! Ya despertaste, levántate ya, tenemos que ir a la escuela.- Dijo ignorando mi amenaza.

-No quiero ir.- Digo dando un bostezo y dándome vuelta a la izquierda para quedar a espaldas de mí amiga.

-No te pregunte si querías ir, dije que te levantaras porque vamos a ir a la escuela.

Pero no respondo y siento como se para en la cama haciendo que se hunda y… oh-no… se pone a saltar enérgicamente sobre ella y gritando cosas que no logro descifrar, mierda.

-Ya, ya.- Me siento a la orilla de la cama.- Pero detente, mierda, no sé como tienes tanta energía a las siete de la mañana.- Me pongo mis pantuflas blancas.

-Es que antes que despertaras fui a preparar café y me tome una taza así de grande.- Dice mientras separa sus manos.

-Me preparaste una a mi?.- Pregunte esperanzada.

-Qué clase de amiga seria si no?.- Señala mi mesa de noche donde esta una taza donde un casi imperceptible vapor sale de ella.

-Wow eres la mejor.- Dije cuando le di un sorbo.

-Lo se.

-Que humildad.- Le digo con sarcasmo, y ella me saca la lengua.- Te toca hacer el desayuno, no creas que se me olvida.

-¿Por qué eso no se olvida pero las tareas de la escuela si?.- Responde mientras va a ala cocina y yo la sigo pero para ir a la sala que queda a un lado de esta, sentándome en mi sofá individual.

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que no me gusta hacer comida, por eso tengo cocinera pero tiene el día libre porque su hija enfermó.- Y encojo mis hombros.

-Eres caso perdido!.-Me grita desde la cocina, por lo que solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo se!.- respondo de la misma manera.

…

-Date prisa Cat!, si quieres que maneje despacio será mejor que no se nos haga tarde!.

Hace 30 minutos que terminamos nuestro desayuno y nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa, yo visto unos pantalones jeans negros rajados de las rodillas, una playera gris con mangas largas ajustada y mis botas negras, mi pelo suelto. ¿Ven? así de sencillo, pero Cat es toda una metrosexual, tarda muchooo en alistarse. Y faltan 20 minutos para la hora de entrada.

-Ya, ya.- Dice con una sonrisa vistiendo un vestido amarillo con detalles en blanco, su pelo recogido en media cola y un poco de maquillaje en su cara, mientras abre la puerta.

-Adelántate olvide algo.- digo a mitad del corredor y ella me responde con un leve "okey".

Me adentro nuevamente al departamento y cuando tomo mi chaqueta de cuero del perchero una pequeño trozo de tela cae al suelo, me inclino para tomarlo y todos los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer recobran vida en mi cabeza.

Esos ojos verdes-grises-azules me hacen temblar un poco al recordarlos.

Sacudo mi cabeza y rápidamente me voy al estacionamiento donde ya se encuentra Cat apoyada en una de mis motos.

-¿Quieres ir en esa?.- Le señalo con mi cabeza la _Honda Twister 250 _roja con plateado que tengo.

-Me parece la más segura.

-Lo que la señorita ordene.- Le digo dándole un casco y encendiendo el vehículo.

…

Nos tomó 20 minutos llegar porque Cat me detenía a cada instante porque según mis métodos de esquivar a los autos no era "legales", así que apenas llegamos a tiempo a la primera hora que nos toca por fortuna con nuestro amado profesor Sikowitz.

-Justo a tiempo Tori, Cat.- Dice sonriéndonos.

-Ñee.

-Improvisación, ahora, con Cat, Beck y Andre!.- Grita de repente, haciéndome sobresaltar un poco.

Subimos los señalados al escenario, y nos quedamos parados ahí por un momento, al ver que Sikowitz se queda ido en sus pensamientos mientras toma del agua de coco que tiene en su mano me desespero y le grito.

-Hey Sikowitz! el tema!.- me cruzo de brazos y giro los ojos.

-Oh si claro el tema, mmmm, Beck eres un soldado que regreso de la guerra, te intereas por Cat en una fiesta de playa pero ella sale con Andre, y Tori lo seduce a él para que salgas con ella porque es tu mejor amiga…Acción!.

-Wow es genial como sobreviviste a esa batalla.- Le dice Cat a Beck.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Lo hago por mi nación.

Y así siguió la improvisación hasta que termino en que yo estaba secretamente enamorada de Beck y él de mi, terminamos con un beso un poco apasionado y los aplausos se hicieron presentes como siempre cuando actuábamos nosotros.

-Como siempre muy bien.- Felicita Sikowitz.

Todos nos vamos a sentar pero Cat y yo tuvimos que ir a recoger nuestras mochilas ya que debido a la "amable" indicación del profesor dejamos tiradas en la puerta de entrada del salón. Como siempre ella va corriendo y se me adelanta un poco.

-Holis Jadey!.- Oigo que grita a mis espaldas, ¿Jadey?.

Doy media vuelta sobre mis talones para ver quien es y esos ojos penetrantes de nuevo se encuentran con los míos….


End file.
